Chekov and Sulu: Moments
by Cymbala
Summary: Response to the stkink meme on LJ; Ten songs chosen at random as prompts for ten drabbles. Sulu/Chekov. WARNINGS: Allusions to MPRG and sex in numbers 7 and 9 respectively.


A/N: Why no! I'm not dead! Thanks for asking! :D (brik'd)

Yeah, I haven't posted in A WHILE...but Star Trek has brought me back to fic and I am HAPPEH AS CLAM :D Anyway, this just happens to be my current ship, so I followed a prompt on the st_kink meme on lj and came out with this thing! In case you're wondering, the rules were: pick a pairing, put your ipod on shuffle, for whatever song comes up write a drabble about your pairing (you have until the song finishes to write), do this ten times. AND THEN YOU'RE DONE! :) That's all code for: no, this wasn't betaed, and it was written (litterally) on the spot, so sorry if it sucks! But it was still fun! :D

TL;DR ENJOY THE FIC! :D

('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')

1. Season of Love – Rent

Sulu couldn't believe that it had already been one year since he had finally mustered up the courage to tell his best friend that he'd fallen head over heels for him. He also couldn't believe that the same friend had reciprocated his feelings.

Now, standing in front of their quarters' door, holding a small bouquet of crocus, arnica montana, and of course, chamomile flowers, he prepared to open the door. It definitely wasn't the most beautiful group of flowers Sulu had ever brought together, but he knew Pavel would appreciate it.

He knocked on the door. It took moments for it to open, and when it did, Hikaru couldn't help but return the loving smile of on his lover's face.

"Hi," said Pavel.

Giving him the flowers and leaning down to kiss him, Hikaru replied in a whisper, "Happy anniversary."

2. Returnable Memories – Romi Paku

As Chekov sat on his bed, his head in his hands, he couldn't even bring himself to sob. He was still in shock. Bones' words were still buzzing around in his head…

"_He might not wake up…we'll wait and see…"_

It didn't seem possible.

Pavel wanted to look around for an answer, for what his next course of action should be, but he kept his head facing down, because he knew that scattered all around this room were pictures of the two of them together. To see them grinning like idiots on shore leave or posing on the bridge would be too much for him right now.

More than anything, Pavel wanted to look over to the bathroom. That was where their rooms connected, and somewhere in his soul, Chekov was convinced that by thinking about that door and starting at it, maybe, just maybe, Sulu might come waltzing in, just like he always did after a tough day on the bridge.

However, this day had been tougher than he could have ever imagined.

3. That's How You Know – Amy Adams

At first, Kirk thought he was imagining things. It was subtle; an extra smile exchanged between the two that pushed ever-so-slighty past the 'friends' boundery, unreserved touches during conversations, and of course, spending every waking moment together. 'They're just getting to know each other,' Kirk thought to himself as he sat in his chair as the shift began.

However, he noticed that the objects of his observations were missing. Just before he could comment on it, Sulu and Chekov came bolting out of the turbo lift, throwing themselves into their seats. Panting, the two of them exchanged victorious grins before simultaneously apologizing to the captain.

"Sorry we're late, sir," Sulu huffed.

"Yes, we were…busy." Finished Chekov.

Normally, Kirk might scold them for cutting it so close, but when he saw the clumsily fixed hair, the lieutenant's boots on the wrong feet, and the red badge of courage sitting on the crook of Chekov's neck, he couldn't help but smile that knowing smile.

"It's fine, you two. Don't worry about it."

4. Hypnotic Distortion - ??

It was almost too much of a sight for Sulu to take in. He had barely turned his head when Chekov started falling to the ground, a fresh stab wound in his stomach. It was a while before Sulu realized he was crying heavily.

"PAVEL!" he screamed, running towards his best friend as fast as he could, despite being in the middle of combat.

By the time Hikaru lifted him into his arms, the Russian's eyes had already gone blank.

5. Vacation – Vitamin C

It had been three whole months since the last shore leave, and Chekov was absolutely starting to feel cabin fever creeping over his entire being. Every day he worked, everything agitated him, everyone annoyed him, and most of all, everywhere he looked, all he could see were more people who were just as agrivated as he was.

As Sulu approached him, Pavel did all he could not to snap at him. Yes, even his boyfriend was getting on his nerves.

"What?" he said roughly as Sulu reached out to grab his shoulder.

"Ouch, I felt that," Sulu played. He seemed a little too giddy for Pavel's tastes.

"You seem happy."

"Well, I am!" Sulu replied, "And you should be too."

Chekov furrowed his brow. "Why? Last time I checked, we weren't getting off this ship for another two weeks."

"Yeah…" Hikaru's grin grew even bigger, "but I managed to pull some strings and got the two of us the next three shifts off! It's like a mini-vacation."

Considering how long his shifts usually lasted, thinking of spending all that time alone with Hikaru managed to bring a little smile to Pavel's face.

"Thanks, Hikaru."

6. Without Stars – Basshunter

As Pavel's breathing evened out, Sulu couldn't stop himself from gently stroking the Russian's curls. Laying there in bed, Hikaru couldn't help but wonder how he'd been so lucky as to meet Pavel, how lucky he was to have him in his arms at this moment.

He gazed out the window that was in his quarters and visible from his bed, taking in the sight of the millions of stars, so deceivingly close and small.

Chekov took in a heavier breath, rising a little from Hikaru's chest, and at that moment, Sulu had an epiphany. Without those bright, deceiving stars, and the curiosity they instilled in humans, he might never have met his lover, his partner.

Silently, so as not to wake the sleeping form in question, Sulu thanked the stars. Thanked them for everything.

7. Big and Chunky – will.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow, Pavel?" Hikaru cooed as he sat next to his partner, wrapping his arms around Pavel's shoulder and using the other to grab one of the boy's free hands. Despite these comforting gestures, Pavel found it hard to look at him.

"No. But you never know, Hikaru. How do you know you won't still love me when I'm blown up like a balloon?"

Chekov could feel his lover grin into his neck. The hand that had clasped his had moved to his belly.

"Because I'll know it's _our _balloon you're carrying."

8. Kiss the Girl

Sulu was fed up with it. Every day, he managed to get Pavel alone. Every day, they managed to make it into one intimate conversation. Every day, the Russian had given him a perfect opportunity to seize him.

And yet, Hikaru had always found a reason to chicken out. But not today.

Sulu marched onto the bridge with purpose, surprising all the personnel because shift wasn't for another few hours

"Sulu, what the hell?" asked Kirk. Hikaru didn't listen. He saw his target, and this time he wasn't backing down.

Standing in front of Pavel, he latched onto his shoulders and ripped him up from his chair.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" he asked.

For a moment, Sulu felt a pang in his stomach tell him to turn back.

But for once he didn't listen.

He crashed his lips against Pavel's right there in front of the entire bridge crew.

After the initial shock, Sulu felt something amazing; Pavel kissed back.

In the background, even through all the sensations, Sulu could hear Kirk laugh in victory.

"See, Spock? I told you they were in love!"

9. Burning Chase – Unknown

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Shit.

"Sulu! You didn't tell me your family was coming to visit!" Kirk yelled from the other side of the door. "Why didn't you come to meet them?"

Hikaru looked down at a very naked and very aroused young Russian, who could have easily been confused with a frightened deer at that moment.

" 'Family'?" He repeated.

"No time!" Sulu jumped off his partner and started snatching his clothes off of the floor. "Get dressed and start thinking about dead kittens!"

"Dead kittens?!" Chekov exclaimed.

Sulu motioned towards his partner's erection. "It's not going to put itself down, and since I can't do it…DEAD KITTENS!"

10. Veronica – Aqua Timez

"Well, you've got me alone, Pavel, what can I do for you?"

Chekov really wished Sulu at least act as nervous as he was feeling. Even though he knew that wouldn't make any sense. After all, this was Chekov's confession, not his.

At first, no words came out, though his mouth was clearly attempting to form syllables. When Hikaru let an amused breath slip, Chekov sighed to himself.

"Hikaru, I've only said this to one other person," he said after a moment.

"Oh?"

"Her name was Veronica." Chekov brought his hands to Hikaru's shoulders. "She was my best friend. Before I met you."

Sulu smiled and Pavel smiled back.

"Pavel…"

"я тебя люблю." The Russian had slipped out before Chekov had a chance to translate it in his head. He hadn't meant to, but it just proved how happy and comfortable Sulu made him. Nevertheless, he was embarrassed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, it just—"

"I love you too."

Before he knew what was happening, Hikaru was kissing him with enough force to push them both against the wall of the hallway. Just as things started to heat up, he pulled away.

"I learned the phrase from Uhura…figured I'd be the one to confess to you. I just never thought the time was right."

Grinning broadly, Pavel pulled Hikaru into an embrace. "I would have made the time for you."

('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')

A/N: okay...I cheated a little on that last one (BUT JUST SO I COULD WRITE THE TEXT IN RUSSIAN XD) The rest of it was pretty honest...oh, and I cheated for the flower names in the first one too XD.

PS: я тебя люблю (ya tebya lyublyu): Russian for 'I love you' (duh) :D


End file.
